Sempai, I'm Sick
by sekiho-chan
Summary: CONCLUDED! - final chapter up! Summary inside :D (MitRu)
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: A BELATED MITRU DAY FICCIE!!! XD The result of sheer boredom. XD Unedited, btw. Don't mind the fuckin' errors XD

Warning: Lotsa swearing XD

Pairing: MitRu --heart-- XD

Summary: Mitsui thinks about the 'perfect gift' he's going to give Rukawa on their special day ;)

**Sempai, I'm Sick : Chapter One **

Tick, tock.. goes the annoying hands of the wall clock piercing through the depths of this four-walled hell-like mathematics classroom. This is boring, dull, tedious, whatever you want to call it. Even worse, this motor-mouth professor is blabbering about this and that and none of those things are clinging to any part of my exhausted brain. Oh well.. I guess a little daydreaming wouldn't hurt. And as if my brain suddenly agreed with me (which is very unsusual), a subject popped inside my mind as I looked at the dates in our class calendar.

Bull's eye. November 13, today. Tomorrow? Oh fuck. November 14.

What's the significance anyway? What's in a '14'? Well, for a fact, it's my jersey number. Hehehe. Whatever. I'm serious now.

14..

Three months ago, on the 14th day, Kaede and I got our lovesick butts into this intimate more-than-friends relationship. In the first place, we were never considered as 'friends' anyway so it's quite a jump start for both of us, don't you think? Whatever.

So tomorrow is our, what they call, monthsary. And guess what? I still don't have a fuckin' gift for him. It's not that a whole day with him isn't enough. It's just that this diabolic boredom math class is giving me pushed me to make this third monthsary of ours very special.

* * *

"Sempai?" with that, my thoughts drifted away like a whirlpool, forming the blurred image of a boy in front of me, getting clearer and clearer every second.

"Sempai.." he called out again.

"Kaede.. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Oh.. Ahaha.. Sorry.. I guess my mind strayed off again."

I stood up and I threw my arm around his shoulders, "We better get going now. Akagai will kill us. We're fuckin' late again."

"Your fault."

"Whatever, kiddo. Don't make it sound like it's all my fault. Blame math class."

* * *

As soon as we got to the gym, we ran to the locker room and hurriedly changed into our practice clothes. Akagi passed a shiny basketball at me and I settled on my spot for an individual training.

Kaede.. Where is he anyway? I kept on wondering. I haven't seen him shoot some hoops and execute those suave moves of his. Instead, I saw him on one of the benches, dozing off. What the hell does he think he's doing?

I sighed as the ball I just threw went inside the ring. I guess I'll find out what's wrong with my ice prince later, after our practice.

* * *

"Oy.. Get up, Kaede."

"Hn."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I was sleepy."

"Yeah right. During basketball practice? It's like putting 'Rukawa Kaede' and the word 'noisy' in the same sentence. Too impossible."

"I don't joke, sempai."

"Right."

I extended my hand to him, "The practice ended hours ago and we better go home now."

He nodded, got his things and we walked home.

On our way, I was thinking of bringing up the topic of our monthsary tomorrow. But it seems that time flies.. and really fast at that. The next thing we knew, we're already in front of Kaede's house.

"I'll see you then, Kaede."

He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss and we parted our ways. I sighed as to the fact that I still don't know what to give him tomorrow. Upon arriving home, I went straight to my room and plopped myself on the bed. I grabbed my phone, still indecisive if I should call him or not.

But either way, I did.

Ring, ring.. goes his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaede.."

"Sempai?"

"I was just wondering if you're okay. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Hn."

"Okay, bye then. I'll call you again later."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Just because?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Hehe.. Bye.."

.. and we hung up. Argh. Why can't I think up of something to give him. And also because it seems like he's unaware that it's our monthsary tomorrow, it's kind of bringing me down and making me loose hope in finding the perfect gift. And suddenly, a thought popped into my mind. The thought that _simplicity _could be the answer to my question. Yes! Simplicity is the perfect gift. I smiled, knowing that despite Kaede's bastardic pride and arrogance, he's still a very simple dude. So I called him up AGAIN.

"Hello?"

"Kaede.."

"Sempai.."

"Er.. Can we meet up at the park tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yes."

"After class, okay?"

"After class? Or after practice?"

"Right. After practice, kiddo."

"Okay."

"See you then."

"Okay."

.. and we hung up once more. It's all settled then. Hehehe..

_**T B C :)**_


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: A BELATED MITRU DAY FICCIE!!! XD The result of sheer boredom. XD Unedited, btw. Don't mind the fuckin' errors XD

Warning: Lotsa swearing XD

Pairing: MitRu --heart-- XD

Summary: Mitsui already thought about the 'perfect' gift. But unfortunately, something not part of his plan happened-- Kaede got sick. Bummer, ne? ;)

**Sempai, I'm Sick : Chapter Two**

_**!- Hisashi Mitsui's POV -!**_

_**!- The Next Day -!**_

Tick, tock.. goes the annoying hands of the wall clock piercing through the depths of this four-walled hell-like physics classroom. I have this funny feeling that my schedule is bound to kill me. Imagine, double math yesterday and NOW, double physics. Great.

But today is different. It's the 14th day of November. Later, I'll meet up with Kaede at the park. And along with that, I'll give him my 'perfect gift'. Hehe.

Five..

Four..

Three..

Two..

One..

".. and that's it for today, class. You may all go now!"

Hurray. The excessive field of boredom physics class just gave me nearly killed me. Whew. I rushed to Kaede's classroom because this time, I want to be the one waiting for him. I want to be extra sweet to him.

When I got there, I asked the dude who was just about to leave the room, "Where's Rukawa?"

"I don't know, sir. I haven't seen him."

"Oh okay. Thanks anyway."

I rushed to the gym thinking that maybe he's already there. Upon my arrival, I looked around looking for signs of that block of ice, hoping to finally find him there. Whether shooting some hoops or dozing off again, I don't care. I just want to see him, demmit! And suddenly, my answer came about. I felt a soft vibration from my handy phone inside my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Sempai.."

"Kaede! Where are you? What the hell happened to you? Why weren't you in class? Answer me, will you!"

"Will you let me?"

Fine, I got carried away. I'm concerned, for goodness' sake! But then again, if I wanted to know what happened to him, I have to shut up, let him talk and listen.

"Can I talk now?"

"Yeah.. Go on.."

"I'm at home."

"Eh? Why?"

"Sempai, I'm sick."

"You're sick!? But--.."

"I know. Sorry."

I don't know if I should feel glad or depressed at the moment. Glad, because he remembered that we were supposed to meet at the park and he's apologetic because he couldn't make it and to think that he's the one who's sick. (Breathe..) Depressed, because I couldn't carry on with my plan-- you know, my 'perfect gift' in a romantic park thing. But what I'm so depressed about.. is because my ice prince is sick. Poor kitsune.

"Sempai? Still there?"

"Yeah.. Sorry.. My mind flew off again."

"You mad?"

"Hell, no. I'm not mad at you."

"Sempai.."

"Yeah?"

"Come over. Please."

With that, I smiled. "Be there in five minutes."

"I'll count on it."

"Bye.."

"Hn."

.. and we hung up. Five minutes? That's right. I'm going to ditch today's practice. I know this is so unlike me, but I'm sticking to my cheesy lover-ish policy that my ice prince should always come first in anything or(and) everything. Bastardic, but true.

"Akagi, I couldn't attend today's practice!" I shouted across the gym, preparing to leave.

"Mitsui, what the--!?"

"I'll explain tomorrow! Ja!" and I ran off as I heard Akagi's shout that echoed all over the place, "Come back here or there will be no tomorrow! MY GYM!!!"

.. and I laughed my head off. Sorry, dirty shoes. Haha. But anyway, I shoved that thought aside. I ran as fast as I could and I arrived at Kaede's house in exactly five minutes. Haha. I rang the doorbell once, twice, thrice. Cut the crap, Kaede and answer the goddamned door. As if he heard me from afar, he opened it 'greeting' me with his famous dull nod. And I can't help but notice..

"Fuck, Kaede. You're paler than usual.."

"I'm sick."

"I know that, baka. My point is.. Oh, just march back to your bed, will you!"

I shut the door , grabbed his hand and walked him to his room upstairs. I watched him as he wearily climbed up his bed and ever-so-weakly covered the blanket up to his chest as he rested his head on his pillow.

Oookkaaaayy.. I guess we're going to play a little doctor game. I really don't know how to handle situations such as this one. It's a good thing I listened to at least one lesson our professor discussed in our gym class-- something about first aid. Oh crap. As long as it has something to do with medication! First aid, sick Kaede-- what's the damn difference? Sheesh..

So, on with my 'job' as a doctor. I pulled a chair beside his bed as for me to sit beside him of course. I grabbed the thermometer on his bed-side drawer and.. then what? Oh fuck. I saw my mom do this once. Er, here goes whatever. I poked the thermometer thing into the ice prince's mouth and whew.. I actually did it right. But Kaede adjusted it a bit though. I guess I poked it too hard.

"Sorry about that. You'll never know how ignorant I can get when it comes to these medication shit."

"Hn."

After about three minutes, I _gently _took the themometer's silver end out of his mouth. I looked closely and read his temperature. Holy hell!

"39.7!?"

"Hn."

"What do you mean 'Hn.'!? That's terrible, Kaede! 39.7!"

"A while ago it was 40.8"

"What!? And you were all alone!?"

"Yes."

"Fuck, Kaede. You should've called me earlier."

.. and he just shurgged. I gave off a sigh and I looked yet again at his bed-side drawer and I saw a little note. I snatched it and read its content-- a list of the things the kitsune is supposed to do. And I'm doubting he's done any of this. I looked at the first item on the list-- 'drink tablets twice every five hours.' and voila, a pack of white tablets were resting just beside the note.

"Kaede.."

"Hn?"

"When was the last time you took some of this stuff?"

"Never."

"Come again?"

"Never. I hate medicines."

"Kaede, for heaven's sake, stop acting like some goddamned pre-schooler who's afraid of drinking medicines! I'm dying here because of my concern for you and you won't even bear with me!"

Silence.

Suddenly.. Surprisingly.. He snatched the pack of tablets from my hand, took out two of it, placed it in his mouth and swallowed it as he drank the glass of water. I smiled. I'm glad he's finally snapping out of his stupidity.

"That's great, Kaede. I guess all you needed--.."

OhmyfuckinggoddessofVenus.

He puked.

On my shirt. Was I too harsh on him or is he just _that _weak that he couldn't even stomach the bitter taste of the medicine he _needed _to take. I stood up, knocking the chair over wiping _his _stuff-that's-used-to-be-in-his-stomach on _my _shirt.

"Oh god, Kaede.."

"Sorry, sempai."

I looked at disgust on my shirt as I wiped it all off. I looked at him-- wearing an im-so-sorry expression, eyes filled with apologies and pleas. Even the meanest person in the whole universe would pity him. And of course, I, being the hottest angel in this universe, couldn't help but approach the poor kitsune and comfort him despite his puking scenario.

"It's okay." and realizing that I can't stay covered with human waste all day, I took off my shirt exposing my upper half's nudity to my lover. Yes, I can feel him drooling all over because of that fact that I AM sizzling hot. Bwahaha.. Oh fuck. Stay focused, Hisashi.

"No puking from now on, okay?"

"Hn."

I sat on his bed, just beside him, and wiped his mouth with a clean damp towel, followed by a dry one. "There. Nice and clean again."

"Sempai.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a child."

"Oh, you're not. You're a SICK child."

"Do'ahou." I heard him whisper, but I totally ignored that.

"Are you hungry or something?"

"No."

"Want to watch tv?"

"No."

"Want to eat?"

"No."

"I already asked that, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to do then?"

"Sleep."

"Ahaha.. Okay. I knew that."

"With you."

"What?"

Wow, did I hear that right?

"Sleep. With you."

I replied with a wide grin on my face. Oh joy. Sleep beside him in bed, for the first time in three months which seemed like a whole century. But still, he's sick so we can't really do _it_. At least I get to be beside him and cuddle him up. Hehe. I told you-- I want to be extra sweet to this bastardic ice block. Who cares his sickness is fuckin' contagious? I don't. Haha.

_**T B C :)**_


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: GYAAAAAAH!! Finally updated (and concluded) after 19873428293847298472984 years! :D

Warning: Unedited. Don't mind the fuckin' errors XD

Pairing: MitRuMit

Summary: Tadadada XD Final chappie. The purrfect monthsary gift. Mitsui gave his to Rukawa and Rukawa, y'know.. gave his too ;)

**Sempai, I'm Sick : Chapter Three**

_**!- Hisashi Mitsui's POV -!**_

I walked to the other side of the bed and gently slid under the blanket. Breathe, Hisashi.. I've already made the first step and it's about time I made the rest.

My arms slithered like a snake around his broad super rookie-ish shoulders and he didn't twitch at all. I was not sure if it was because he's already familiar with the touch or simply because he's a block of ice. Didn't matter. He laid his head on my bare chest and I rested my cheek lightly on his head, his jet black hair brushing against my oh-so-sensitive skin. Both of us were snuggling to each other as tight and warm as possible and we drifted into a melodious slumber wishing that was like.. forever.

_**!- Later on.. -!**_

"Sempai.." I heard him say. His voice was very soft, yet it woke me up.

"Had a nice sleep?"

"What's that?" he asked, totally ignoring my question and pointing at a gift-wrapped package on the chair where I sat hours ago.

"Did some stupid-looking goof deliver it here?"

"Yes. Minutes ago."

I chuckled at the sight of the confused kitsune who was still in my arms.

"Well.." I started, pulling him closer and looking deeper into his eyes. "That's for you."

"It's addressed to you."

"I asked some of my friends to deliver it here. It was supposed to be addressed to you in the first place, but I called them to address it to me instead when I found out that you were sick."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to give it to you personally." I replied with a cheesy grin.

"And?"

"And because.. even though you didn't tell me to come over, I still would."

"Hn."

"Ch'. Heartless bastard."

After those final words of crapiness, we both gave up our pride and admitted that we couldn't resist each other anymore by closing the gap between our hungry lips.

"Kaede.. Your damn shirt's getting in the way. Just strip, y'know."

And wow. He did. XD

Just the shirt though T.T Hmph.

Oh well.

We pulled each other into the kiss again. My hands were now massaging his sweaty and cold back while his hands were raking fervently through my hair, obviously begging for more.

"Kaede.. Your goddamn shorts're getting in the way. Y'know, your life will totally be easier if you just take all those off.. NOW."

"That'd be unfair."

"What?"

"You too."

Ohohoho.. That perverted kitsune. Haha.

And so we did strip.. completely. XD Anyone could guess what happened between us that night-- an amateur, unprofessional, crappy intercourse. It was his first time and surprisingly, mine too.

_**!- Normal POV -!**_

After their 'amateur, unprofessional and crappy' sexual encounter, both of them lay on the bed, with only their heavy breaths breaking the silence between them.

"Sempai.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sick."

"I know."

"We fucked."

"I know."

"Is that healthy?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know, Kaede. I'm not a doctor."

"..."

"Want to try again so we'll see if it's healthy?"

"Shut up."

"Haha.. Kidding. You know, being a so-called 'heartthrob'.. you suck in bed."

"Whatever."

"I have an idea!"

"Does it involve the word 'fuck'?"

"No, you pervert. I was thinking maybe you'd like to open my gift for you."

"Okay."

Rukawa dully grabbed the gift-wrapped box and slowly opened it with curiosity in his cold blue eyes.

"What's this?" the kitsune asked, pulling out the thingy from the box, looking at it closely.. examining it.

"Can't you tell?" T.T

"A dog."

"That's a fox, dumbass."

"In a person's clothes?"

"A basketball person's clother, specifically."

"..."

"Don't you ever appreciate anything?"

The kitsune barely shurgged, poking the fox and one wouldn't know if it was because of awe or disgust.

"Whatever, Kaede. Why don't you dig in the box? There's something else."

Doing as he was told, he pulled out what seemed to be an article of clothing.

A white, untainted, soft..

"Basketball shirt?"

The super rookie fixed his eyes on the flowing white cloth-- until he found something bright red on its surface. It was on the back part, particularly.

It was a 14.

A big red number 14.

_'Why the fuck did he give me his varsity shirt? Heck, I have my own.'_

Annoyance was what ran all over his bloodstream until he noticed something different about the shirt.

Written above the number 14 was RUKAWA -- instead of MITSUI.

_**!- Mitsui Hisashi's POV -!**_

I gave out a mild chuckle as I watched him stare at it in amusement.

"You're welcome, Kaede."

"Hn."

"Don't you like it?"

"I do."

"Of course you do. You SHOULD."

I laughed again as he pinned me flat on the bed and kissed me.

"Sempai.."

"Yeah?"

"I'll give you _my_ gift.. tomorrow."

"Fine. Make sure it doesn't suck like your kissing skills."

"Shut up."

_**!- The Next Day -!**_

Oh my fuckin' goddess of beauty. Am I seeing things right?

Rukawa Kaede-- wearing the shirt I gave him. Yeap, in public-- in front of Sakuragi, Miyagi, Akagi, Kogure, his crazed fangirls and anyone and/or everyone in that gym of ours. I laughed at the twisted expression/s on each of their faces.

"What the..?"

"Did he change his jersey number?"

"Mitsui's gonna kill him.."

"Holyhellthisisshit."

Believe me, they all had a O.O look on their faces and that made my tummy ache because of too much laughter.

I threw my arm around his shoulder and I ruffled his jet-black hair playfully as he whispered "Happy Monthsary" to me.

Can't blame my kitsune though-- for wearing that shirt. Haha. What's there to hide anyway? He's hot, I'm hotter. We've been lovers for three strong months, we kissed, we had sex and we just had the best monthsary (so far) yesterday. Heck, he didn't even mind if a big 'I belong to Mitsui Hisashi' was printed on the front part of the shirt.

Love it.

Hey world, Mitsui Hisashi and Rukawa Kaede are madly inlove with each other.

And just so you know..

We're fuckin' proud of it.

_**O w a r i :)**_


End file.
